


Most useful advice

by thejollysailor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollysailor/pseuds/thejollysailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli had readily given his brother advice and was now paying the price for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most useful advice

”It’s disgusting.” Fíli remarked as another loud moan was heard from his brother’s room. The rest of the company nodded in agreement, except for Ori whose head was held firm by his brother’s hands, which were clapped over his ears. Thankfully, Thorin was nowhere in sight, as he would probably have skinned the hobbit and used her for a cloak if he had heard the noises coming from his youngest nephews room.

Honestly, Fíli was happy that his brother had finally found someone who was willing to keep up with his somehow silly behavior and who at the same time was able to diminish said antics. Also he genuinely liked Bilbo and that was why he had been more than happy to oblige his brother when he had come to him for advice on how to better please his new lover. Fíli had shaken his head and groaned when Kíli had revealed to him that his knowledge on carnal activities had never extended beyond the talk of ‘caves and hammers’ that their uncle had fumblingly and blushingly delivered to them when they were naught but dwarflings. He could not decide whom he felt more sorry for, his brother or Bilbo, who had apparently been subjected to his brother’s clumsy and unpracticed behavior more than once.

So he had readily given his brother advice (that had made Kíli blush) and was now paying the price for it. He cringed as Bilbo practically wailed, but then the noises died down and he breathed a sigh of relief (as did Ori, whose head was finally released from Dori’s vice like grip).

The company silently went back to their business (not that they had been listening intently or anything of the sort) and Fíli relaxed, hoping that the couple wouldn’t decide to go for another round (honestly, 3 times in one night was sort of overdoing it). The sound of bare, oversized feet against stone, made him turn around just in time to see Bilbo, wearing only his brother’s tunic, slam into him. Fíli let out a yelp of surprise as Bilbo hugged his neck.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she practically whined. When Fíli managed to free himself from her surprisingly strong grip, she kissed both of his cheeks before running back to the room that she shared with Kíli. She sent him one last wide smile, so filled with gratitude that Fíli almost blushed before slamming the door shut. Fíli pointedly ignored all of his suddenly bemused companions and their smirks. And if he threw his pipe at Nori with rather more force than was strictly necessary when he remarked that the hobbit lass must be more daft than he thought if she couldn’t tell which brother she had just taken to bed with and which one she hadn’t, well then that was his own business.


End file.
